


Sexy Dirty Love

by GuixonLove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: "What's all this?" he asks, suspicion creeping into his tone. Filip smiles innocently before pushing past Calle and walking into the house without answering the question. Calle rolls his eyes and closes the door, following Filip into the living room. He stands next to the couch and watches Filip place both boxes on the coffee table before he turns and faces Calle."Pick one," he says with a grin. Calle folds his arms across his chest and remains next to the couch."Not until you tell me what's going on."Filip sighs and walks around the couch and stands in front of Calle. He slides his arms around Calle's waist and gently tugs him forward until they're pressed up against each other. "I know you've been bored sitting around here so I thought I'd come alleviate said boredom."





	Sexy Dirty Love

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this fantastic [drabble](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/post/172190540800/one-more-because-its-hump-day-whats-that) by the lovely Jess, I just had to write a follow up to it! Enjoy this fic of nothing but porn!
> 
> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

_**You're my new obsession** _  
_**Let go of any hesitation** _  
_**Baby, be my new addiction** _  
_**Intoxicate me gently with your loving** _

__

_**You got me so high**_  
_**Pull me closer into**_ _ **you and watch our bodies intertwine**_  
_**I feel so alive**_  
_**You know what I'm thinking of**_  
_**Got me dreamin' 'bout that sexy dirty love**_

 

* * *

 

 

 

The healing process was a long road so when Calle was finally able to move his arm without wincing in pain, he took it as a sign that he would soon be back on the ice. God knows he's missed being out there with the guys: running drills, winning games and chirping the hell out of one another. At this rate, he missed the burn of tired muscles after a good workout. And sex. He really, really missed having sex. It had been weeks since Filip had come by and he still had dreams about that day.

As he's lying on the couch, debating on whether he wants to go for a run, there's a loud knock on the door. Calle gets up with a grunt and makes his way to the door, pulling it open and seeing Filip standing outside holding two similarly wrapped boxes. He looks from the boxes then back at Filip with a confused frown.

"What's all this?" he asks, suspicion creeping into his tone. Filip smiles innocently before pushing past Calle and walking into the house without answering the question. Calle rolls his eyes and closes the door, following Filip into the living room. He stands next to the couch and watches Filip place both boxes on the coffee table before he turns and faces Calle.

"Pick one," he says with a grin. Calle folds his arms across his chest and remains next to the couch.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

Filip sighs and walks around the couch and stands in front of Calle. He slides his arms around Calle's waist and gently tugs him forward until they're pressed up against each other. "I know you've been bored sitting around here so I thought I'd come alleviate said boredom."

A shiver of desire shoots up Calle's spine when Filip grins wickedly at him. He swallows hard and glances over Filip's shoulder at the boxes. "Do I get a hint of what's in those?" he asks when he looks back down at Filip.

"One's sweet, the other's spicy," Filip replies, his smile becoming even more mischievous. Calle studies Filip for a few seconds before sighing and pointing at the boxes.

"The one on the left."

"Excellent choice," Filip purrs. He kisses Calle's cheek and moves away to pick up the box in question. He carries it over to Calle and hands it to him. Calle hesitantly takes it and pulls the ribbon off. With one last questioning glance at Filip, he takes the lid off and looks inside, his eyes widening at what he sees. Tucked inside the box is a plug. After another glance inside the box, he notices an object that looks like a key fob. His curiosity getting the better of him, he picks it up and presses the button on it. He jumps in surprise when the plug starts vibrating inside the box. Quickly pressing the button again, the toy stops and he stares at Filip.

"What...I don't…" Filip smirks and takes both the box and the item from Calle. Tossing the box onto the couch, he takes Calle's hand and leads him back to Calle's bedroom. Once inside, he pushes Calle onto the bed and follows suit, straddling Calle's hips.

"I made a promise last time, did I not?" he asks with a naughty grin. Calle frowns and tries to remember what they talked about the last time Filip came over when it comes to him.

"Vibrator," is all he can say. Filip's smile widens.

"So you do remember," he purrs before bending down and kissing Calle hungrily. Calle moans and pulls Filip closer, his body quickly reacting to the thought of what's to come. When they break apart, panting, Filip sits up and climbs off of Calle and moves off of the bed. He points at Calle and orders, "Strip. Now."

"Bossy bastard," Calle retorts but does as he's asked. Once he's laying on the bed completely bare, Filip's eyes roam over him, licking his lips as he does so. Calle's cock twitches in interest and he starts to squirm impatiently. Finally, he snaps, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something? And why am I the only one who's naked?"

Filip's gaze snaps to Calle's and he grins. "Ask me nicely."

Calle rolls his eyes and asks, "Oh, please Filip. Get naked and fuck me senseless."

"There, was that so difficult?" He winks at Calle and slowly pulls his clothes off, keeping his eyes on Calle's the entire time. Once he's naked and climbs back onto the bed. "Prepare to come so hard you can't see straight," he promises before kissing Calle breathless.

When they pull apart to catch their breath, Calle looks up at Filip with a mischievous grin. "Is that a promise?"

Filip smirks as he straightens and reaches to rummage through the top drawer of Calle's bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. "Have I ever lied to you about something like that?" he asks as he sets both items down on the bed next to him and slides his hands up and down Calle's thighs.

"Not off the top of my head no," Calle replies as he wriggles impatiently. Filip notices and slaps Calle's thigh. Calle hisses in pain and shoots a glare at his lover. "What the hell?"

"If you're not going to be patient, then I'm not going to do anything."

Calle scowls and fights back a retort as he forces himself to lie still. Filip grins and bends down, pressing a chaste kiss onto Calle's lips before moving away again.

"Now where the hell are you going?" Filip turns his head and gives Calle an exasperated expression. Calle rolls his eyes before pinching his lips shut, stewing in silence. When Filip picks the bottle of lube up, Calle's interest is piqued. He watches Filip pour some of the slick fluid onto his fingers and licks his lips in anticipation.

When Filip looks down at him, he pats Calle's thigh with his clean hand. "Open up for me." The words are barely out of Filip's mouth before Calle is spreading his legs apart. Filip smirks and leans down, pressing a kiss onto the tip of Calle's nose. "Good boy," he purrs while he slowly traces Calle's entrance with the tips of his fingers, spreading the lube around the puckered skin. Calle shivers at the light touch and watches Filip from beneath heavy lids, silently pleading for more.

As if he heard Calle's thoughts, Filip slowly presses one finger inside of Calle, moving in and out of him at a frustratingly lazy pace. Calle grits his teeth and shoots a glare at Filip.

"Give me another. You know I can take it," he snaps. Filip chuckles and shakes his head.

"Always so impatient," he replies, giving Calle a saccharine sweet smile. Without waiting for a response, he pushes a second finger inside of Calle.

"Fucking finally!" Calle groans as he tossing his head back against the pillows. He clutches the sheets tightly and lets loose a string of curses in their native tongue. Filip tsks and grins down at Calle.

"Such naughty words from such a pretty mouth," he purrs. Keeping his eyes on Calle's, he crooks his fingers and lightly grazes the sensitive gland which causes another loud round of cursing from Calle. Filip quickly moves forward and crushes his lips against Calle's while simultaneously adding a third finger.

Calle whines against Filip's mouth and brings his hands up to tangle in his lover's hair, tugging on the dark strands and shivering at the growl it causes. "Come on, Fil. Fuck me already," he pants. Filip shakes his head and presses one last kiss onto Calle's lips before sitting up.

"Nope. That's not happening today, älskare."

"What?" Calle looks up at Filip and growls, "Then what the hell are we doing?"

Filp grins mischievously before slowly pulling his fingers out of Calle. He picks up the plug laying beside him on the bed and coats it with plenty of lube. Once he deems it ready, he presses the tip of it against Calle's slick hole. Leaning forward, he nuzzles Calle's ear before whispering, "I'm going to put this inside of you and then I'm going to ride you."

"Jesus, Fil!" Calle moans. His cock twitches and a strand of precome trickles onto his stomach. He starts to reach for his cock but Filip slaps it away.

"Just lay back and let me do all the work," he purrs, nipping at Calle's earlobe. Calle opens his mouth to argue when Filip begins to push the plug inside of him, instead, a low, drawn-out moan comes out instead. Filip moves slowly, the toy slipping inside an inch at a time. When it bottoms out, Filip sits back and admires his work.

"How does that feel, älskare?" he asks as he lightly wraps a hand around Calle's aching cock and gives it a slow stroke. Calle grunts in reply, thrusting up into Filip's hand and groaning when the plug shifts inside him and rubs against his prostate.

"I'd feel a lot better when I'm buried balls deep inside of you." As he's saying this, a thought occurs to him. "Wait. I need to prepare you first."

Filip's grin widens and he moves to straddle Calle's hips once more. He grabs Calle's left hand and brings it back around him. "Already taken care of," he informs him as Calle's fingertips brush against the edge of a plug. His eyes widen and he stares at Filip with a mixture of awe and lust.

"When?"

"Before I came over," Filip replies as he leans down and kisses Calle once more. Calle's hands roam over Filip's body, feeling the toned muscles in Filip's back shifting as he moves. Experimentally, he slowly drags his nails down Filip's back and is rewarded with a deep groan from the man above him. Grinning to himself, Calle's hands travel further down, cupping Filip's ass and squeezing it.

"You really did think of everything, didn't you?" he rumbles into Filip's ear while sliding a hand down and twisting the edge of the plug inside of Filip. When Filip moans and tucks his face into the crook of Calle's neck, Calle begins to pull the toy out before pushing it back in.

"Who's being the tease now?" Filip pants, his breath hot on Calle's skin. Calle chuckles and slowly works the plug out. As soon as it's out, he quickly replaces it with two of his fingers, groaning when he feels how loose Filip is now. Unable to wait anymore, he blindly reaches around the bed until his fingers land on the condom Filip had set down. He grabs it and quickly rips the foil packaging with his teeth.

"Allow me." Filip plucks the condom from Calle and moves down the bed. While he's pulling the condom out of the packaging, he slides his tongue along the underside of Calle's cock, pausing when he gets to the head and lapping up the precome that's leaking from the slit. Humming to himself, Filip takes Calle into his mouth and begins sucking him off. Calle grits his teeth and tugs on Filip's hair to get his attention.

"If you keep that up, this is going to be over very quickly."

Filip pulls off of Calle's cock with a wet pop and licks his lips before rolling the condom onto Calle and coating it with plenty of lube. Keeping a hold of him, Filip lines himself up and slowly sinks down. Calle's eyes roll back into his head as his cock is engulfed in the tight heat of Filip. Above him, he can hear the hitch of Filip's breath and the soft moans he makes. It takes every bit of willpower to not thrust up into his lover and begin fucking him right then. Instead, he grips Filip's hips and helps ease him down.

When he's fully seated inside of him, Calle brings a hand up and cups Filip's flushed cheek. "Alright?" he asks softly as he traces Filip's cheekbone with his thumb.

"Just...Give me a minute," Filip pants, his eyes squeezed shut. After a few seconds, he experimentally rolls his hips, the action causing both of them to groan. Filip slowly opens his eyes and looks down at Calle. Without saying a word, he begins to move, fucking himself on Calle's cock. Calle's eyes slide closed as he loses himself in the feeling of being inside of Filip. The combination of tight and slick is enough to drive him closer to the edge.

Just then, he feels the plug come to life inside of him. His eyes fly open and he sees Filip holding up the remote and giving him a shit-eating grin. "You fucking bastard!" He moans before arching up off of the bed. With the added sensation of the vibrations, Calle knows for a fact that he's not going to last much longer. Filip laughs breathlessly and bounces on Calle's cock, gradually picking up speed.

"Come on, älskare," he pants as he sets the remote down and begins to stroke his own cock, keeping one hand braced on Calle's chest. "Come for me."

Calle squeezes his eyes shut and thrusts up into Filip hard and fast. Sweat beads on his forehead and he can hear his pulse roaring in his ears. He faintly hears Filip moaning his name and the sound is enough to push him over the edge. He comes hard, harder than he's ever come in his life and that's saying something.

Above him, Filip's movements become erratic, a definite sign he's close. With a shaky hand, Calle smacks Filip's hand away and takes over, moving his fist up and down Filip's leaking cock. Gritting his teeth against the overstimulation from both the plug and Filip, he speeds up his hand.

"Come on Fil. Let me see you come."

Filip's mouth falls open in a silent moan as his cock jerks in Calle's hand and comes, coating Calle's fingers and stomach with his release. Calle slowly works Filip through his orgasm, stroking him until Filip swats his hand away and picks up the remote to turn the plug off. He almost groans in relief when the vibrations stop, though phantom sensations still remain.

"Are you okay?" he asks Filip who is still shaking above him. Filip nods and falls forward, burying his face into the crook of Calle's neck.

"‘M fine," he mumbles in reply. Calle brings the hand not covered in come and rubs Filip's back, murmuring praises in their native tongue. A few minutes go by and Calle's cock softens enough that it slips out of Filip, eliciting moans from both men. Filip rolls off of Calle and flops bonelessly onto his back beside him. Calle rolls the condom off, tying it off before tossing it into the trashcan by his bed. He snatches his shirt from before and wipes his hand off, throwing it across the room when he's done. As he's rolling onto his back, the plug inside of him shifts and presses against his still sensitive prostate, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. Hearing this, Filip turns towards him with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Could you help me?" Calle asks, pointing behind him. Realizing that he's referring to the plug, Filip nods and sits up.

"Could you turn over for me?" Calle does as he's asked and rolls over onto his hands and knees. "Relax for me," Filip murmurs as he takes hold of the end of the toy. Calle takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, releasing the tension in his body as Filip carefully pulls the plug out. Calle groans with relief and drops onto his stomach.

When Filip lies back down beside him, Calle looks over at him with a smile. "What...What about the other box?"

Filip chuckles and playfully ruffles Calle's hair. "Wait here." He sluggishly climbs out of bed, wobbling slightly before regaining his balance and leaving the room, not bothering to put clothes back on. A few minutes later, he comes back with the second box and a fork. He sits down next to Calle and hands it to him. Calle eagerly takes the box and opens it, grinning at what he sees inside.

"You perfect, beautiful man," he exclaims as he examines the large piece of decadent chocolate cake. With a smirk, he looks over at Filip. "Don't worry, I'll save you a bite or two," he says before snatching the fork out of Filip's hand and digging in.

"You're welcome, by the way," Filip says, shaking his head and smiling at Calle affectionately. Calle finishes chewing the cake in his mouth and leans over, kissing Filip tenderly.

"Thank you. You always know what I need," he purrs before stabbing another forkful of cake and holding it out to Filip. Now, help me finish this and we can move on to round two. Filip grins and the two of them quickly polish off the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared; pekkas-angel) and Twitter (@Hawkeye_Squared)!


End file.
